


Paper Heart

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is a photographer with a paper heart</p><p>Zelo is a model who is known for tearing hearts apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Heart

Yongguk had devoted his life into becoming a photographer, he loved how a simple click could capture a moment forever. Many people often said that a picture was worth a thousand words and Yongguk believed it. 

When he was younger his mother had always forced him to take pictures with his twin simply because they were twins and they looked great in photos together. But Yongguk never enjoyed being in the photo he liked being the person behind the camera.

For his 14th birthday he asked for a camera, since Yongguk didn't ask for things often his parents happily agreed to buy their youngest child a good camera. He was ecstatic he instantly ran out in the middle of the birthday party being held for him and his twin to take pictures.

He stayed out till late and was scolded when he got home, he finished opening the rest of the presents that people had brought for him. His close friends Himchan and Jongup got him a bunch of old books, movies and music which must have cost a lot.

When the house grew quiet and still Yongguk climbed outside of his window camera around  his neck and he sat himself on the roof. He breathed in the island air and snapped a few shots of the tranquil sea and the city lights, he smiled to himself and decided that when he grew up he was going to Seoul.

And he was going to become a photographer. 

 

Zelo was a dangerous teen. He joined the agency when he was 15 due to his tall height and adorable yet alluringly sexy looks. After 2 years in the modelling world it was fair to say he was corrupted.

Zelo left home on his own accord due to his parents yelling at him for being rebellious and sternly refusing to let him become a model. He ran away that night, and he was found by Daehyun who took him in.

Daehyun was a makeup artist and he lived with his boyfriend Youngjae who was a model/photographer himself. They listened to Zelo's story and were thankful with his honesty, Daehyun being of the right age decided to sign Zelo up at their agency, TS. 

At the beginning Zelo was hard working, always bowing to the staff and he often conversed with the supporting staff that was barely noticed. However he received a letter one day, a letter from his parents saying that they were disowning him.

After that Zelo changed, he'd tease and flirt with the woman he worked with, and after he had made them fall for him he'd break it off, ignoring them like they never existed. Daehyun and Youngjae of course didn't approve of this but they knew, Zelo was hurt. 

And this was his way of healing himself.

 

"We're finally here eh?" Himchan said as he stepped out of the airport with a grin on his face, Jongup followed after smiling at the hustle of the city around them. Yongguk appeared last making sure they had all of their suitcases.

"Good 'ol Seoul," Himchan snorted at his own joke and cackled to himself, gaining weird looks from strangers and his own friends. Yongguk looked around the city, it was so different from their island they called home.

"It took us 5 years to get here." Jongup sighed, after Yongguk had decided on his dream he eagerly told his friends. Himchan and Jongup were all in favour of the idea and it helped them find their own careers. Himchan as a makeup artist and Jongup as a stylist.

"But it was worth it wasn't it, say something Yongguk." Himchan turned to his friend who had stayed silent, Yongguk looked at the sun through his long bangs he smiled and nodded.

"Today we start our new lives." 

The 3 had saved up enough money to get started, and so they found the condo they had bought and moved in easily. The place was perfect for them, there were 3 bedrooms each with it's own studio, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a laundry room. It was pricey but worth it.

It was evening by the time they had managed to unpack their necessities such as what would go in the kitchen and bathrooms. They were now sat at the kitchen island sharing a pot of ramyun.

"Yongguk hyung have you figured out where you're going to start out?" Jongup asked with a mouthful of unchewed ramyun, Himchan smacked his boyfriend for his horrible manners and looked to the eldest who was laughing.

"I found an art studio who said they were interested in hiring me, it's right beside TS agency." Himchan and Jongup's faces lighted up and Yongguk knew exactly what they were going to say.

"That's where we got hired!" they yelled at the same time noodles flying from their mouths, Yongguk laughed out loud as Himchan tried to cover his embarrassed face, Jongup was just smiling.

"Well looks like we'll be working beside each other." Yongguk concluded and they both nodded, Yongguk held out his fist and the other two did the same, they knocked fists and smirked at each other.

 

_Pure White_

 

"Looks like there are new people working at our agency." Daehyun said out loud while he was fixing Zelo's makeup, and Youngjae turned from where he was causing the model who was posing to frown.

"Cheer up Jongsuk, take 5." he ordered and the model sighed as he made his way to his own makeup artist who was in the other room. Youngjae sat beside Zelo and watched as his boyfriend worked his magic.

"What kind of people?" he asked, and Daehyun pursed his lips trying to remember the faces he had vaguely seen.

"There were 2 of them, according to the CEO they'll be working in our section." Daehyun said with pins in his mouth as he tried to keep Zelo's hair do from ruining his makeup.

"We're getting newbies?" Youngjae scoffed in disbelief. Their section was the highest one in their company, if high class runway models wanted their photo taken they were on the job.

Zelo's popularity was rising and he was in high demand for new models who needed publicity, Daehyun was a well known makeup artist and Youngjae was one of their top photographers. It was strange that new people would be placed in their section.

"They're coming in today, just to get used to the environment. I heard they came from Ijak Island." Daehyun said in a clearer voice as he cleared his mouth from pins, Youngjae hummed and nodded. Zelo had his eyes closed he wasn't even listening anymore.

At that moment the door opened revealing Himchan and Jongup, they walked in looking around amused but not enough to make them look like losers from an island. Daehyun and Youngjae walked over to them smiles on their faces,

"Hello welcome to our section. I'm Daehyun the main makeup artist, I'm 18 and this is Youngjae the photographer and backup model who is also 18." Daehyun introduced with his grin, he shook their hands and so did Youngjae.

"Hello I'm Himchan a makeup artist I'm 19 and this is Jongup he's a stylist he's 18 too." Himchan said back and Jongup smiled. They didn't have a stylist in their section, that explained some things Youngjae thought to himself

"Yah Junhong-ah come over here and introduce yourself. You'll be seeing these two a lot." Daehyun yelled at the maknae of their section and the teen frowned he didn't care about island bumpkins.

Once he stood up he easily stood over the other two, he noticed that they weren't anything special and scoffed, 

"I'm Junhong, 17, you can call me Zelo." he nodded politely and shook their hands, Himchan noticed something about the teen he was practically a walking corpse, his body was there but not his soul.

A knock was heard on the door and the 5 of them turned around to be met with a slender man who was familiar to the island boys but not the city boys. Daehyun frowned ready to question the man who randomly waltzed into their section unannounced.

Zelo grabbed Daehyun's wrist stopping him from moving, he stared at the man with wonder. His dark eyes and plump lips plaguing his mind. He had straight black hair that stopped right above his eyes, and a long coat that went over his white shirt and dark grey jeans. This man was beautiful. Zelo's definition of perfection.

"Yongguk, what are you doing here?" Himchan asked as he made his way over to said male, Yongguk slipped his lean body into the studio and his eyes lit up as he scanned the place.

"Wow, this place is nice. You two are lucky." he chuckled, and Zelo could feel the deep baritone moving down his spine, it was official he wanted to hear this voice moaning his name.

"So what are you doing here Yongguk hyung?" Jongup asked in a slightly worried tone, Daehyun was eyeing them like a hawk as if he was ready to throw them out if anything happened.

"Jongup you forgot your cell phone, and my manager told me to come and meet Yoo Youngjae, I was told he's a photographer I should look up to." he spoke slowly like he always did, but he didn't know the effect it was having on a certain model.

"Meet me?" Youngjae asked as he made his way over to the 3 males, Daehyun released his hand from Zelo's grasp and made his way over as well. Zelo was stood still just observing his new obsession named Yongguk.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Bang Yongguk I specialize in monochrome photography." Yongguk said his introduction smoothly and shook Youngjae's hand. The younger smiled, Yongguk was a great guy anyone could tell just from his kind gummy smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, although our specialities are so different, I'm not sure I can help you in any way." he said bashfully and Yongguk began complimenting the young photographer on his skill and dedication.

"Junhong, come over and introduce yourself." Daehyun ushered the teen not wanting him to be rude, Zelo nodded taking slow steps to the photographer. Yongguk gave him a sweet smile and held out his hand,

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Yongguk." he introduced himself again and although Zelo wanted to say that he already knew the name he bit back his sarcastic remark and smiled, taking the surprisingly soft hand into his own. 

"My name is Junhong, it's nice to meet you too." he noticed how Yongguk's hands were slender and soft, quite feminine actually. They felt nice in his own, a part of him dropped when Yongguk let go first breaking the contact.

"Well I should be getting back now, it was nice meeting you all." Yongguk excused himself politely and turned to leave, he left the room in a hurry disappearing behind the closed doors in an instant. Without hesitation Zelo followed,

"What was that about?" Jongup asked Himchan quietly when the teen slipped outside as well. Himchan shook his head he had no idea, but something was odd. The teen had told Jongup and himself to call him Zelo but he didn't say such a thing to Yongguk.

 

Zelo walked out into the hallway and noticed the man waiting for the elevator, he smirked to himself luckily these elevators didn't have any cameras. He approached the male slowly and Yongguk jumped a little,

"Oh it's just you Junhong-sshi, what brings you out here?" Yongguk held his chest in an attempt to calm himself and Zelo found it absolutely adorable, he shrugged and didn't answer, so Yongguk turned back to the elevator.

The doors opened and the two stepped inside, Yongguk pressed the lobby button and they waited in silence. They were currently on the 30th floor so it'd take awhile, without wasting time Zelo turned and pushed Yongguk into the wall, before Yongguk could question Zelo's lips were on his own.

Zelo noticed how flustered the elder was and coaxed Yongguk's arms around his waist, he nibbled at the plump lips harshly and when Yongguk let out a soft moan the teen pushed his tongue past the quivering lips.

Zelo licked around the elder's mouth and lapped at his tongue, when the elevator dinged Yongguk pushed him away covering his mouth in defense. He looked hurt and surprised, yet unbelievably aroused,

"Don't tell me it was your first?" Zelo asked with a raised eyebrow and Yongguk blushed harder, he turned to get out but Zelo held his wrist pulling him in,

"I'll be seeing you around Yongguk hyung," he whispered seductively into the elder's ear, not forgetting to nibble at the lobe a little before he let Yongguk escape. 

Yongguk walked faster than usual his heart beating fast, he turned around and was met with Zelo's smirk before the elevator doors closed.

 

_Slightly Crumpled_

 

When the elevator doors opened again on the 30th floor Zelo was met with an angry looking Daehyun and Youngjae, he stepped out of the elevator and eyed them carefully,

"You attacked him didn't you." Daehyun accused, and Zelo feigned innocence,

"Don't lie Jun your lips are swollen." Daehyun cut in and Zelo just stayed silent, he couldn't fight with his hyung, he then turned to Youngjae wondering what he had to say,

"Don't play with him. Yongguk hyung has a good heart and I don't want you messing with that." he said and Zelo felt his own heart drop. He pushed past his hyungs entering the studio with a frown on his face, Himchan and Jongup didn't say anything after all they could always ask Yongguk.

Zelo sat down at his area feeling extremely pissed off, what exactly did Youngjae mean? He didn't play with people, he just never found anyone that was worth his time. But Yongguk was different. He closed his eyes and thought back to the bittersweet taste of the elder males mouth, he stiffled a moan and opened his eyes. 

He wanted Yongguk bad.

 

"So Yongguk how did it go?" Yongguk jumped as he entered his workplace, he looked over to the left and saw his manager laughing at his reaction. He smiled and sat down at the bench in the middle of the art gallery.

"It was great, Youngjae-sshi is a great person." he said quietly and his manager smiled at him,

"Hey Yongguk, why did you choose to work here? Why not over at TS?" it was a better place to work if it was reputation the young photographer was after, but he knew that Yongguk was a different kind of photographer. His photos came from his soul and were all displays of his emotion.

"I'm not into the flashy kind of photography, I want to take pictures for myself and those who can appreciate art." Yongguk said as he looked at the small art gallery, it was filled with great pieces.

"And that's what I like about you Yongguk." he complimented and Yongguk bowed. He excused himself and went to go sit in the staffroom, he sat down at his area and looked at the camera his parents had first gotten him. 

He no longer used it because when he was 18 Himchan and Jongup had gotten him a better one but he always kept it with him. It was like a good luck charm, a reminder of why he was here.

Yongguk looked at his reflection in the little mirror on his desk and he noticed his lips were swollen. Embarrassed he looked away and tried not to think about it, it was his first kiss. He felt somewhat regretful because he didn't really know Zelo at all, but it felt really good.

He shook his head, it'd be better if he avoided that place especially the dangerous teen that seemed to be after him. Zelo was really attractive, his smile was adorable yet flirty and his lips felt so nice.

Yongguk shook his head again and sighed, for the rest of the day he didn't bother doing anything. He simply greeted those who stumbled in and explained the one picture that the manager let him put up. The end of the day came quickly and he closed up before he made his way home in the cold, cold November.

"Welcome home," Himchan said with his motherly smile as Yongguk stumbled in, 

"I'm home." he grinned and sat down at the island feeling his body thaw in the heat. Jongup sat beside him while Himchan continued cooking, he didn't make much just a simple kimchi stew. 

"So what happened with Zelo?" Himchan asked as he chewed on his rice and kimchi, Yongguk choked and coughed a little.

"Who?" he gasped and Jongup passed him a glass of water, he took it with thanks and took a sip.

"Junhong, he went out after you didn't he?" Himchan continued and his eyes widened when Yongguk's face went pink.

"Holy shit what did he do to you?" Yongguk put his spoon down and shook his head.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." he said quietly, he mentally cursed at himself why was he being such a girl?

"Okay he kissed me." he admitted and Himchan dropped his spoon, Jongup just stared his jaw open in disbelief.

"Just once?" Jongup asked,

"No more than once and he used his... to-" he couldn't even finish his sentence, his head was down and his face was burning hot.

"So you made out? Fuck Yongguk, why'd you let him do that to you?" Himchan sighed, and Yongguk looked to the side.

"I don't know... he just attacked me and well it felt... good." he confessed and Himchan sighed again. He forced a smile and patted Yongguk's head,

"It feels nice to kiss someone doesn't it. But I want you to be careful around Junhong okay?" he warned softly and Yongguk nodded. He excused himself and left the table, Himchan sighed at the few spoonfuls that Yongguk ate.

"Some day I'm just going to shove food down his throat." he growled and continued eating, Jongup glaced to the eldest's room with worry on his face.

"I'm worried about him hyung, I mean he hasn't ever fallen in love before." Jongup whispered and Himchan nodded in agreement. It was no secret how pure Bang Yongguk was.

Back on their island everyone knew how pure he was, Yongguk was a precious person to the islanders. The boy they'd see risking his life so he could take a good photo. The boys and girls were are attracted to him but too afraid that they'd be the one to rip the paper heart.

Yongguk was sensitive because he did everything with his heart. And it wasn't hard to see that Zelo was the complete opposite.

Yongguk lay in his bed, he could hear the whispers in the kitchen but he was too tired to pay attention to it. He lay on his side and pulled the duvet over his head, whenever he thought about the kiss his body felt hot, and his heart raced. What was this feeling...?

 

"So why did you call us here today?" Zelo said in an irritated tone, he was currently sat in the CEO's office with Daehyun and Youngjae. 

"We're changing photographers for the upcoming photobook." he said in a gruff tone and Youngjae's expression dropped.

"Am I not worthy...?" he said in a quiet tone and the CEO shook his head,

"No no Youngjae you're skills are superb. But this next photobook has a deeper theme and your photos don't have that feeling." Youngjae bit his lip that hurt. He could think of one person who screamed deep though, his blood went cold when he saw the smirk on Zelo's face.

"Could I recommend a photographer?" he said in a playful tone, and the CEO gave him a strange look. Zelo never cared about anyone but himself after all.

"Wai-"

"Bang Yongguk." Youngjae was cut off by Zelo. The CEO thought for a moment not recognizing the name,

"He works in the art gallery next door, 19 his specialty is monochrome photography. Nothing screams deep more than that right?" his smirk grew wider on his face and the CEO was speechless. So were Daehyun and Youngjae, Zelo never observed someone that earnestly before.

"I guess that's fine... I'll call someone over to get him. You'll start shooting tomorrow." the CEO finalized and Zelo's smiled in victory,

"I'll go greet him myself. Now if you'll excuse me." he said with a bow and ran out of the office. The CEO gave Daehyun and Youngjae a look and they sighed before following the teen.

When Zelo entered the art gallery he was met with Yongguk, Himchan and Jongup conversing together. They all grew silent and turned to look at the 3 who made their way into the gallery.

"Can I help you with something? The manager just went out if you're looking for him." Yongguk stood up and addressed them, he avoided the hungry gaze in Zelo's eyes and just looked at Daehyun and Youngjae.

"Well Yongguk hyung, you've been hired for Zelo's upcoming photobook." Daehyun said, he felt it was okay to call the eldest hyung. Yongguk blinked a few times and remembered that Junhong was Zelo, he began to shake his head.

"You don't want to?" Youngjae raised an eyebrow, Yongguk seemed hesistant or was he nervous? Was he nervous about working for a large agency? Or was it because it was Zelo he photographing.

"No no it's not that. It's an honour but I don't take photos of people." Yongguk said as he pointed to his photo that was posted on the wall. Zelo walked over to it looking at the picture with great interest.

"This is beautiful..." he blurted out without thinking and the whole gallery went silent. Daehyun and Youngjae were shocked, the only time Zelo spoke what he really felt was when he was telling a girl to fuck off.

"You think so?" Yongguk asked looking confused, but on the inside his heart was fluttering. Zelo blinked for a second realizing what he had said,

"I mean it's uhh, I didn't mean that." he said in hushed tones and walked towards his hyungs. Himchan and Jongup were looking at him as well trying to figure what he was really like. Because they knew Yongguk was falling.

"So what do you say?" Daehyun asked again since an awkward silence washed over them,

"I guess it's fine. You'll be there right?" Yongguk said as he turned to his friends who nodded. 

"So it's settled then, we'll head back. Himchan hyung, Jongup-ah your break is almost over." Youngjae reminded and they nodded, hugging Yongguk before they left. Zelo pouted he wanted to hug the elder too, he blushed and shook his head what was he thinking?!

Yongguk waved them off and turned to go back to the staff room but he was stopped when someone grabbed his wrist, he turned around and was met with a desperate looking Zelo.

"Yongguk stay with me." he breathed out, Yongguk tried to pull his wrist away but the grasp was too tight his heart was beating faster and faster because of how close the teen's face was. Reluctantly he nodded.

 

_Half Crinkled_

 

"Isn't it hard for you to be outside? I mean you are a model." Yongguk asked quietly as they were sat in a cafe, Zelo said that he was a regular here and they were currently sat in a private room, a curtain blocking them from the public eye.

Zelo crossed his arms on the table and leaned in towards the elder's face, Yongguk instantly moved back, the booth was really small and was only fit for about 2 people, in their case 3 because Yongguk was thin.

"Did you enjoy it?" Zelo asked instead of answering the question, and Yongguk furrowed his eyebrows,

"You mean the job offer? It's an honour really. Although I don't think I'm worthy to take photos of you..." he said in a low tone that sent shivers down the teen's spine.

"No, I meant the kiss." at the mere mention of the word Yongguk tensed up and his face turned pale pink. He averted his eyes and focused on his tea in front of him, Zelo took a sip of his iced coffee and continued staring at the male.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Yongguk asked but he kept his head down, why was it that in front of Zelo he felt like pudding?

"I don't know Yongguk, can I?" Zelo smirked leaning in towards the male, Yongguk bit his lip the teen's words reminding him of his teacher's words, when he failed to use the words "May I" 

"You know Yongguk? I want to do it again." Yongguk looked up and at that moment Zelo crashed their lips together, Yongguk's eyes fluttered closed when the kiss grew gentle. Zelo pressed their bodies together, snaking his arm around the elder's waist so he couldn't pull away.

"What are you-?" Yongguk cried when Zelo began moving his hand downward rubbing the elder through his jeans,

"Shh focus on me, and only me. Open your mouth and explore mine." Zelo ordered and Yongguk did just that, he licked around the teen's moist cavern the taste of coffee was intoxicating and he wanted more. 

Zelo unbuttoned the elder's jeans skillfully with one hand and reached past the waistband of his boxers, pulling out the magnificent flesh hiding within. Yongguk stiffled a moan and tried to push the teen away but once Zelo squeezed his growing erection he was long gone.

From the shivers and shudders Zelo was certain that Yongguk was a virgin, but he'd have to confirm that sooner than later. He began pumping the elder's cock occupying his mouth so his moans wouldn't be heard throughout the cafe.

Yongguk mind was spinning, soft whimpers and moans escaping his trembling lips as his mind was plagued by Zelo. Zelo squeezed and thumbed the slit playfully enjoying the reactions.

"Hah ah... Junhong I'm clo-" his body shuddered as he came onto the teen's hand and surprisingly his jeans remained clean due to the napkin Zelo placed there God knows when.

Using one hand Zelo carefully placed the limp flesh back in its cage and buttoned up his jeans. Then while he stared at Yongguk he lapped the essence staining his fingers. Yongguk blushed and excused himself before he ran away.

 

_Burnt_

 

"Yongguk hyung wake up, you have a photoshoot at our agency remember?" Jongup reminded, throwing off the elder's duvet. They had gotten a call from Yongguk's manager saying that after his break he didn't return to the gallery. And when they got home from work Yongguk was already in bed.

Yongguk rose like the dead, bags under his eyes. He shook his head and held his body remembering yesterday's activities, he felt violated but it felt so right.

"Yongguk hyung?" Jongup asked in a worried tone looking the elder in the eyes, Yongguk smiled and shook his head heading towards the bathroom in a hurry. He'd have to keep it together if he was going to work with Zelo, and keep Daehyun, Youngjae, Himchan and Jongup from knowing something was wrong.

 

"Junhong-ah, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Daehyun questioned the teen the moment they arrived at the studio. Zelo looked sleep deprived as if he did something wrong.

"Did you do something to Yongguk hyung?" Youngjae asked with a frown on his cute face, Zelo looked away and didn't bother answering. They waited for the 3 to show up since Jongup was his stylist.

After what seemed like an eternity to the teen the 3 made their way into the studio, Yongguk had his own camera around his neck and it looked old, not centuries old but it looked like it served it's purpose.

"So we'll get to his hair and makeup, and Yongguk hyung you set up okay?" Daehyun said politely and Yongguk nodded, Zelo didn't even bother to look at the elder who seemed to be longingly staring at him. 

According to their CEO the theme for Zelo's photobook was something deep, so Yongguk was going to do just that. He was going to convey something through his pictures.

"We're not taking shots in a set, we'll be going to different places, so everyone get your stuff together because we're going out." Yongguk said in a hurried tone and before anyone could protest they were being brought somewhere else.

They all sat in the van provided by the agency and Himchan was driving since Yongguk didn't have his license yet. The car was silent so Himchan put in a cd he had on him, an acoustic melody began along with a deep voice.

"Himchan why do you have this?!" Yongguk said in a hushed tone,

"Is this you singing Yongguk hyung?" Daehyun asked, and when the elder didn't answer he knew that he was right. Zelo's eyes widened, not only did Yongguk take amazing pictures but he also wrote beautiful music.

"Turn it off Himchan," Yongguk whispered and Himchan complied, turning on the radio soon after. The car went silent again and Zelo realized, he had made a mistake. Yongguk wasn't the one who at his knees, he was at Yongguk's disposal giving his whole soul to a man who is like a photo.

But he was scared, he wasn't going to change not for anyone especially not Bang Yongguk.

 

"Okay Junhong, I think that's fine." Yongguk said after he had taken a few shots, Zelo raised an eyebrow, he was told to pose in a tree, sitting on the grass and even sleeping.

"You didn't take that many pictures." Youngjae pointed out and Yongguk smiled at him,

"The amount of pictures doesn't matter. Because I believe in pictures that can only be taken once. When the sun sets we'll go out for one more photo okay? For now let's go check in at the inn." Yongguk said to the younger guys and they nodded.

Once they arrived the question arose, 3 rooms 6 guys who was going to share? Yongguk, Himchan and Daehyun each held a key card since they were the eldest now it was up to the younger guys.

"I'm rooming with Yongguk." Zelo said without hesitating and Yongguk couldn't hide the soft blush that was now on his cheeks, Zelo noticed this and he wanted to kiss them.

"I'll room with Dae so I guess that leaves Himchan hyung and Jongup." Youngjae concluded and everyone nodded in content,

"Meet back in the lobby at 10 okay?" Yongguk said before they dispersed, it was only 4 in the afternoon so they had 6 hours to themselves in an odd town that no one knew. 

Yongguk and Zelo were silent as they reached the room, Yongguk chose the bed by the window leaving Zelo with the bedroom closer to the door, they both set their things down and an awkward silence washed over them.

"Where are you going?" Zelo asked when he saw Yongguk getting ready to go out with nothing but his cell phone in his back pocket and his camera around his neck.

"I'm going out to take some photos for my own collection. I've been working on a photobook of my own." Yongguk explained still avoiding the teen's eyes, Zelo shook his head and smirked before he stalked over to the elder who instinctively backed away.

"Yongguk I'm sorry I think your photos will have to wait." Zelo said as he lead the elder back into the room and removed his camera and cell phone, placing them on the nightside table situated between the two beds.

"Junhong...?" 

"Shh come bathe with me." 

And thus here they were cramped in the small yet spacious bathtub, Zelo sitting in between Yongguk's legs, and Yongguk's arms around his waist back hugging him.

"Junhong what exactly are you up to?" Yongguk asked after awhile, he couldn't figure the teen out, one moment he was harrassing him the next he was ignoring him, but in between all of that he seemed like a lost kid.

"I don't know. There's something about you." Zelo said truthfully, turning his body so he could face the elder. Their faces were centimetres apart and they were practically breathing each others air.

Yongguk closed his eyes and leaned in pressing a shy kiss on Zelo's lips before he pulled away. Zelo's eyes widened and his heart began pounding, it was the first time Yongguk had initiated a kiss. 

Yongguk leaned in again licking at the teen's lips, Zelo opened his mouth and Yongguk gently began tasting the teen. Their tongues moved together sensually as if they had all the time in the world. And in that moment Zelo could feel through the elder's kiss, there was no lust only love.

Yongguk pulled away and kissed the teen's forehead,

"We should get out. You should take a nap before we have to go out again." Yongguk said in a sweet tone, Zelo nodded he was speechless. They both got dressed and when Zelo went to lay down Yongguk lay down beside him. Letting the teen fall asleep on his chest. and that day Zelo felt what it was like to fall asleep in someone's arms.

 

_Folded_

 

"Junhong, wake up it's time to meet the others." Yongguk said gently as he moved the teen, Zelo blinked a few times and groaned stretching out his long limbs. Yongguk smiled at him and kissed his nose,

"Come on, you don't need makeup or stylish clothing, just put on a hoodie and you're good." Yongguk said as he stood up getting together his necessities. Zelo nodded sleepily trying not to let the chaste kiss to his nose bother him. 

The two made their way towards the other four and Yongguk held Zelo's hand, the teen didn't protest he liked how his hand felt in Yongguk's. But when they approached the others he pulled away and Yongguk laughed at his adorable act.

"Ready to go? We don't need any styling or lighting, we're going with natural light." Yongguk explained as they made their way into the dark streets, Himchan and Jongup had learned to just trust the eldest but Youngjae and Daehyun were skeptical.

"Okay Junhong, I want you to go in the middle of that field." Yongguk said as they reached a large opening, it was pitch black and Zelo was scared shitless. 

"Wait hyung isn't that dangerous?" Daehyun asked, he cared for the maknae after all.

"Trust me Junhong," Yongguk said with his rarely seen gummy smile, and Zelo nodded slowly making his way over to location. Zelo walked in long strides, but then he realized Yongguk hadn't told him what pose to make. 

When he turned back he saw tons of little lights floating around him, they were fireflies. He thought for a moment why were fireflies still around during the near winter season?

"Okay Junhong you can come back now!" Yongguk called out and Zelo nodded, carefully making his way back. 

"That wraps up today, we'll head back early tomorrow. But for now I'll send back the pictures so they can begin working on the photobook." Yongguk said to no one in particular and everyone sleepily made their way back to the inn. 

But this time Zelo slept alone.

 

"Congratulations!" a party was being held in a nearby hall, congratulating yet another successful photobook. It had been a few days since that night and Zelo had full out ignored the elder. 

The photobook was finished but hadn't been made into millions of copies yet, this was just a celebration for completing it. There was one copy at the party and Zelo had yet to see it. A part of him didn't want to, but he had gotten tons of complimenst already and so did Yongguk well from what he heard.

"Yongguk hyung is looking for you," Youngjae said as he sat down beside the teen who was sat at the bar, since it was a celebration they were letting him drink but he was only allowed to have the easy stuff and not too much of it. 

"I know..." Zelo said in a bitter tone, and Youngjae frowned.

"Why did you have to go and play your game again Junhong? Yongguk hyung is probably one of the most real people you'll ever meet." he said before leaving the teen alone to think about his words.

Why did he have to mess with the elder? Now he was paying for it, he was feeling things again. 

Zelo sighed and downed another glass of some strange fruity drink and his eyes locked with anothers. He sighed and turned around but he could hear the heels clicking towards him,

"Congratulations on your photobook Junhong!" 

"Thank you... Sunhwa." he said quietly, he had played with her in the past. Nothing past kisses and touches though, and she was determined to get something more out of him.

"It's amazing work, Youngjae really outdid himself this time." she said in an annoying tone,

"Youngjae hyung wasn't my photographer this time." Zelo growled, he really wanted to be alone. And Sunhwa wasn't helping him at all.

"You know Junhong, I still think about you a lot." he hummed in response, not really caring about what she had to say. She moved in front of him and kissed him, his eyes widened and she pulled away a smile on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, wiping his lips and she shrugged,

"I heard that you were hooking up with that photographer from the island." she said while looking at her nails.

"That's not true. He means nothing to me." she shrugged again and walked away. Zelo rolled his eyes and could feel his heart stinging at his own words. When he turned around he saw Yongguk staring at him.

 

_Torn_

 

"Yongguk..." Zelo breathed out, and Yongguk looked away he placed his glass of champagne down where Himchan and Jongup were, grabbing his coat he ran away into the Autumn night.

Zelo stood frozen, he didn't notice that Yongguk was there. But this was what he wanted, this is what he did why did it hurt so much? A book was slammed onto the bar and Zelo looked up seeing a fuming Himchan.

"You little shit. Did you ever think of Yongguk this whole time? You were a lot of firsts for him, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Himchan said through gritted teeth and Jongup pulled the elder away,

"I think what Himchan hyung means is, look through the photobook Junhong. Yongguk hyung takes pictures with his heart, keep that in mind." he said in a gentle voice before the two left.

Zelo looked down at the black and white sky cover, with the words "First Sensibility" in the corner, he began flipping through the pages. Yongguk hadn't taken any of the photos when he was posing, they were all when he was either laughing with his hyungs or making his way to the location.

His eyes widened when he saw the last photo that was made to take up two pages, it was the last photo they had taken. In the darkness Zelo's silhouette could be seen and behind him was a path that had been lit by the fireflies he disturbed.

It was a breath taking shot, and in the corner was a sentence written in cursive,

" _Thank you for lighting my path"_

"Junhong are you okay?" Daehyun asked, and Zelo looked up at him, he touched his cheek and felt tears. He clenched his fist and ran towards Himchan and Jongup, Himchan passed him a sticky note with an address scribbled onto it along with a card key.

"You better not mess this up." he warned and Zelo nodded grabbing his coat before he ran outside.

 

Yongguk lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he had taken the time to paste enlarged versions on his photos onto the walls so it looked like he was sleeping under a starry night. His carpet was black and honestly his room felt like it was in space.

His body felt numb, his cheeks tear stained as he lay there unmoving. The kiss wasn't what bothered him, after all they weren't an official couple but what hurt him was Zelo's words. Was what they had really nothing? Had it all been for naught?

A click echoed throughout the condo and Yongguk turned on his side, no doubt Himchan and Jongup had come home. Maybe they came after him he wouldn't know, but he definetely didn't want to see anyone.

He heard his door open but he didn't move, his back was faced to the door. The person closed the door behind them and slowly made their way into the room, Yongguk felt the bed dip under the new weight and he sat up.

"Yongguk." he turned back around when he heard his name, Zelo's voice sounded sad, broken and desperate. 

"I don't want to see you." he said simply and gasped when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, Zelo rested his chin on the elder's shoulder and he sniffled.

"Yongguk you mean so much to me. You see, I don't like committment. Everyone always ends up breaking their promises and I end up being left alone. But you're different, you made me feel things I had long forgotten.

The feel of your skin was intoxicating, and it wasn't because I wanted to touch you, it was because I needed to touch you. I won't say sorry because I know you won't forgive me... but Yongguk I was scared. I'm scared of opening up even though I know that you for sure can fix my messed up heart. What the hell am I saying?"

Yongguk listened intently his heart fluttering at the teen's words, clenching whenever he had to keep his tears in. Yongguk turned his body holding the teen's cheek, 

"Junhong, apology accepted." before the teen could say anything else Yongguk pulled him into a soft kiss. Zelo closed his eyes and kissed back, their lips moved together and Yongguk couldn't help but feel Zelo's skin, it was so soft and pale, beautiful.

"We won't do anything tonight, but I want to know your body Junhong." he whispered into the teen's ear, and Zelo nodded he wanted to know Yongguk's as well. They removed their clothes and Zelo lay naked beneath a naked Yongguk.

"You're so beautiful Junhong." Yongguk said as he let his hands roam up and down the teen's arms and legs, Zelo sighed in comfort and reached out to touch Yongguk's toned chest and chiseled abs, he loved the feel of the taught muscle beneath his finger tips.

Zelo couldn't help himself, he reached downward and took hold of Yongguk's member, the elder's breath hitched and he looked into Zelo's dark orbs,

"What are you doing?" he breathed out and Zelo smiled,

"I want to know your body Yongguk." he whispered, and Yongguk panted as Zelo began stroking his slowly hardening member.

"I think you know my body well enough Junhong." Yongguk smirked moving out of the teen's reach, he grabbed the base of Zelo's member pumping it as he eyed the teen's changing expression.

He had never done any of this before that was for sure, he was known as the island's virgin, but for Zelo he was willing to throw away that title.

"I thought we ah, weren't going to do anything?" Zelo teased, his body melting from the harsh pumps,

"Do you want to feel me inside of you? Or not." Yongguk made his question nice and simple, he had learned enough about male sex from Himchan and Jongup. It was odd to question but they felt the need to educate him.

"Oh god Yongguk, yes" Zelo's hips bucked into the elder's touch and Yongguk smirked, leaning down he licked the slit before taking the head into his mouth. Zelo moaned loudly as the moist heat surrounded him. They might have been moving a little fast but who could blame two hormonal teenagers?

Yongguk licked the underside and deep throated the teen, Zelo's moans and whimpers encouraging him, he didn't seem to have much of a gag reflex. He pulled off before Zelo could climax gaining a groan of disapproval.

Yongguk pulled open the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened it and covered his fingers in a generous amount before pressing a finger against the teen's twitching entrance.

"Relax Junhong," Yongguk said as he pushed a finger inside, Zelo bit his lip and clenched his fists. That hurt. Yongguk moved the finger in and out waiting till the teen relaxed before adding another one.

"Are you a virgin down here Junhong?" Yongguk asked seeing the amount of pain on the teen's face just from three fingers, it was obvious that three fingers couldn't even compare to Yongguk's size. 

Zelo nodded, and Yongguk placed a kiss on his lips as he pushed in his pinky finger, he began pumping his fingers in and out deliberately missing the teen's prostate. When he deemed that Zelo was stretched he removed his fingers and Zelo groaned at the loss.

Yongguk pumped his own cock hissing at his touch, he lined up at Zelo's hole and he could feel Zelo's hole puckering for him. He leaned down capturing the teens lips before he began pushing in, Zelo instantly threw his head back his nails trailing down Yongguk's back leaving angry streaks in their wake.

Once he was fully seated inside he kissed away the tears streaming down his face,

"Why so... big?" Zelo gasped, and Yongguk whispered apologies. After about 5 minutes when Zelo was loose enough for him to move he pulled back and slammed back in hard.

"Ah!" Zelo screamed as Yongguk picked up a fast pace, pulling back and slamming back in. Zelo moaned out when his prostate was struck and Yongguk aimed for that spot each time letting the teen's moans and screams fill his mind.

It was both their first time and obviously they weren't lasting very long, Zelo could already feel his climax but he held back feeling embarrassed, Yongguk laughed a the teen's adorable action.

"You can let yourself go it's okay." he cooed, reaching in between them to pump the teen. Zelo moaned and his body heaved as he came, spurting in between their sweat covered bodies. Yongguk's eyes rolled back as he felt the teen around him and he let go filling the teen up to the brim.

They calmed down from their highs and Yongguk pulled out from the teen's fragile body. Zelo moaned at the feel of cum leaking from his abused hole, Yongguk walked over to the washroom and grabbed a towel, he cleaed them both up and let Zelo snuggle into his arms.

"Aren't we moving too fast?" Zelo whispered and Yongguk shook his head,

"We just went in the wrong order that's all, nothing we can't fix." he said with a smile and kissed the top of Zelo's head,

"I really like you Yongguk."

"I really like you too Junhong."

 

When Himchan and Jongup woke up that morning, the house seemed oddly quiet, but it felt so full. The two made their way towards Yongguk's bedroom and when they opened the door they were smacked with the smell of sex.

"Oh my god, our virgin is defiled!" Himchan cried out and Jongup shushed him, seeing the two sleeping soundly. They were wrapped up in each others arms not a worry on their minds.

Himchan carefully made his way over to the dresser and he grabbed Yongguk's camera, he set it up like how Yongguk had taught him and snapped a photo. He laughed to himself evilly and Jongup raised an eyebrow,

"That's definitely going on instagram." he cackled a little too loudly and Yongguk stirred from his sleep, he sat up and saw Himchan holding his camera, and judging by the others facial expression he did something he wasn't supposed to. 

Zelo sat up as well rubbing his eyes cutely, he wrapped his arms around Yongguk's waist and rested his head on the elder's shoulder, Himchan smiled and snapped another photo.

"Yah Kim Himchan!"

 

_Mended_

 


End file.
